


狩猎

by AlanY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanY/pseuds/AlanY





	狩猎

哈利低头望着这些又好奇又紧张的孩子，其中一些还在窃窃私语的讲着流传了世代的被成年人默契隐瞒着的‘残酷恐怖的分院考验仪式’，真的从来就没有一个巫师家长对此说了真话，这是哈利这么多年来都无法理解的一件事。

 

数了数人数，他清清嗓子，“欢迎来到霍格沃茨，现在，跟着我。”

 

这应该是副校长的工作，哈利转身打开礼堂的门时一眼看见大厅另一端稳稳坐着的阴沉男人，这应该是那个人的工作。

 

他把那个人从死亡的边缘拉回来，对于那个人的清白他据理力争，比被审判的本人都在乎，而那个人做了什么回报这种倾囊相助呢？坚决拒绝校长一职，退居副校长的位置并继续教授黑魔法防御术，在他回到霍格沃茨任职之后十分不情愿的让斯拉格霍恩教授得以再次退休，重拾魔药教授的威严，并且对他十分不友好，不，是非常恶劣，还把本该是副校长的工作推给他，混蛋。

 

哈利领着新生走到分院帽前，转身的时候把脸上不甘的表情换成和善的微笑，打开名单，开始分院仪式。

 

无论那个男人如何不情愿，教师长桌的安排从来都是黑魔法防御教授在魔药教授的旁边，他坐在自己的座位上，习惯性的冲男人笑了笑，仍然没有得到任何回应。

 

这是他回霍格沃茨当教授的第二年，而他之前的一年里从那个男人嘴里得到的单词不多于五个。

 

“当然。”

 

“可以。”

 

“知道了。”

 

以及……

 

“让开。”

 

他敢发誓，在他三年级的时候，自己的位置上坐的是卢平，那个男人的态度都没有如此不可救药。

 

看来自己得到他记忆这件事儿真的是他宁愿死都不想面对的啊！

 

“你就那么记恨我抢走黑魔法防御术这门课吗？要知道斯拉格霍恩教授总归是要退休的，愿意跟一堆不定时爆炸的坩埚呆在一起的魔药大师真的不多了。”哈利在麦格校长宣布校规时悄悄的对他说。

 

“那你有没有想过我也不愿意呢？”斯内普的嘴角几乎没动，但语气中的嘲讽并没有因此减少一丁点。

 

他说话了！哈利一边在心里放了个烟花，一边对于自己的反应啼笑皆非，但他不能表现出来，就像你在野外遇到野兽，不能对于对方的任何反应大惊小怪，不然野兽会警惕的转身就跑的，“如果你还是校长就不会有这个问题了。”

 

这是个错误的回答，野兽的嘴唇薄薄的抿成一条线，脸上弥漫的嘲讽都被冰冻住了，“是啊，然后就永远都不会有人忘记我是怎么当上校长的了是不是？靠杀了前任校长？这样无疑很符合你的预期，不能让任何人包括我自己遗忘我的卑鄙和对比你的伟大，这是我什么需要付出的代价吗？”

 

那个回答真是错的不能再错了，哈利开始绝望的想要拥有一个时间转换器，用了一年多换来的一次交谈，这是最完美的搞砸它的方式。

 

“我希望人生中仅有一次，你能不曲解我，用善意的直白的意思来理解我的话，看起来我只能期待奇迹了。”哈利压抑着想要幼稚的用大喊大叫来争辩的冲动，他当了五年的傲罗和一年的教授，他不再是在对方办公室跟那个人学习大脑封闭术的青春期少年了，绝对，绝对，绝对不能让自己失控。

 

“让我们都容易一些，别试着交流，你觉得怎么样？我觉得可以接受。”

 

“很遗憾，我觉得不行。”麦格校长已经宣布开始晚宴了，食物出现在餐桌上，哈利带着被挑起的斗志把几块玉米盛到自己的盘子里，他在去年学会的一件事，不能在生气的时候吃太油腻的东西，那样会让自己生气的同时整夜胃痛。

 

这个结论完全就是斯内普替他总结的。

 

斯内普没有再说话，哈利很高兴的注意到他的食欲因为自己也所剩无几，两败俱伤好过他一个人闷闷不乐。

 

跟斯内普打交道要学会知足，可是要狩猎野兽却恰恰相反。

 

哈利冲着盘子里的玉米绽开一个微笑。

 

 

斯内普知道自己不适合当一个教授，因为他总是不由自主的把这群战战兢兢看着他的学生跟同龄时的自己对比，然后他就更为不能容忍这些小鬼的愚不可及。

 

他一直认为魔药是复杂而优美的学问，想要接近她首先要不是一个只会挥魔杖的蠢货，所以他才更想教黑魔法防御术，最起码在那门课里他不会总是因为魔药学本身被冒犯了而感觉自己快要心脏病发。

 

例如现在，一个不知道往自己的解毒剂里加了什么他完全无法理解为什么会出现在这个学生脑海里的东西导致他的魔药变成了某种催化剂，这个六年级的班级里有一个倒霉的刚刚过完十七岁生日的成年学生，或者说，刚刚分化的Alpha，被这种催化剂诱发了信息素，那个学生是怎么进入他的高级魔药班的？

 

现在不是回想自己的疏忽的时候，他咬着牙当作什么也没察觉，把弄砸魔药的学生扣了五十分，理由是‘出现在他不该出现的与自身能力不匹配的教室里’，然后继续上课，对，必须继续上课，因为这个教室里不该有人察觉一个被诱发信息素的Alpha，他只能希望那个被诱发的蠢货自己提出不适要申请去医疗室，他的所有希望都寄托于此，但是没有，他已经有一个愚蠢的学生了，再加上一个既愚蠢又逞强的学生，可悲的是他还不能为此扣上另外五十分，这点比他现在的窘境更让他痛苦。

 

暗自计算着自己特制的抑制剂能不能在余下的时间里不让这个Alpha察觉自己的存在，结果是乐观的，但问题在于他能不能控制自己不被影响，他对此没有自信。

 

随着年龄的增长，他越来越小心的避免让自己陷入这种状况，可意外是不以他的意志为转移的，本来他可以以死亡来避免那之后所有的突发状况，但波特，永远都是波特毁了他的计划。

 

他强撑起自己的后背，不再游走在教室里，他必须以Beta那幸福的一无所知的身份支撑到这堂课结束，以他一贯表现出的身份，绝对不能在今天被发现，只是因为一个白痴学生搞砸的魔药，他之后要想办法把那个学生踢出高级魔药班了。

 

可能会有点难，那是格兰芬多，他们现在有个难缠的院长。

 

浑浑噩噩的结束地狱般的课程之后，他需要另一副抑制剂，在他私人房间卧室床下的暗格里，他早上起床喝下今天的药剂时可没想过自己在同一天需要第二次打开它。

 

从教室到房间的路漫长得让人绝望，他能感觉自己撞到了什么东西，但没有多余的精力分辨，他需要回自己的房间，可无论如何也摆脱不掉正牢牢禁锢他的东西。

 

哈利的表情很奇怪，像任何走在路上被从天而降的巨大黄金砸到怀里的人一样，他不敢置信，屏住呼吸，看着撞进他怀里的人暗自怀疑自己是不是在做梦。

 

他发现格兰芬多的沙漏在一节课的时间就少了大量的宝石几乎想都没想就走向地窖了，他需要告诉斯莱特林的院长在扣除任何分数之前都要理智的参考校规里明文标注的分值，除非他的课被格兰芬多五个学生因为操作不当同时炸了坩埚而毁掉，不然他不能一下子扣掉五十分。

 

基于这种理由，他是带着怒火往魔药教室走的，现在怒火被茫然和惊喜兜头浇灭，为了避免怀里的人从这种奇迹般的状态下恢复过来给他一个死咒，他需要确认。

 

“你怎么了？出什么事了？需要我送你去波比那里吗？”

 

“……房间……”

 

哈利听见他虚弱的挣扎出声，先是左右看了看，他必须确保没有任何学生发现他们魔药教授现在的样子，不然他可能无法从正常后的斯内普手里挽救他们的小命，然后他让怀里的人的所有重量都放在自己身上，把两个人移动到斯内普的房间门前。

 

斯内普的门前没有任何画像，他伸手从主人身上抽出魔杖，点了点房门，门开了。

 

“我怎么会知道你是这样一个怀疑全世界都要害你的混蛋呢。”他小声嘟囔着把斯内普拖进他自己的房间里。

 

奇怪的是，明明已经意识模糊的魔药教授似乎能感觉到自己回到了最熟悉最安全的环境，他放松紧绷着的摇摇欲坠的神经，不再克制自己，瞬间整个房间都被一种浓重的味道覆盖了。

 

哈利倒吸一口冷气，瞪大眼睛，看斯内普的表情就好像看到一只炸尾螺在跳舞，这不可能会是真的！

 

因为不再压抑自己，斯内普的神智多少清醒了过来，他发现自己房间里的另外一个人，平生第一次觉得自己如此高兴看见波特，众所周知他们的救世主并没有分化成一个Alpha，那曾经让多少他的崇拜者心碎啊，但现在是他的救赎。

 

斯内普抿了抿干涩的嘴唇，打算开口让波特去拿自己的药剂，但他隐约觉得有什么不对，如果闻不到他的味道，那么波特为什么呆滞的站在那里好像黑魔王复活一样惊恐的瞪着他？

 

“你……”第一个单词刚刚出口，斯内普停住了，因为他发现对方的眼神变得幽暗的吓人。

 

“我都忘了你是个多么出色的间谍了，教授。”哈利不得不安抚体内澎湃的信息素，如果现在一涌而出，那个处于脆弱境况的Omega会被自己撕碎的。

 

可是这股味道让他濒临失控，苦涩的、辛辣的，几乎在闻到的同时就让人忍不住皱眉，却激发了他最原始的欲望，但就是这样，他还是有瞬间的分神，‘还以为赫敏薄荷牙膏味儿的信息素是最奇怪的了呢。’

 

那曾让女巫无比抓狂，“难道就因为我的父母是牙医我连信息素都要是牙膏吗？！”

 

只有罗恩不明白她悲愤的心情，新奇的表示，“嘿，我在迷情剂里闻到过这个味道！”

 

哈利笑了，舔了舔自己的牙齿，这股味道很奇怪，可对他来说并不陌生，是曼德拉草的味道，意识到这点的同时他就不能更确定这是眼前这人的信息素，没有什么比光用声音就可以杀死别人的植物更像他了，斯内普，斯内普，你的哭声是什么样子呢？

 

这是我的迷情剂。

 

哈利不再克制自己的信息素，缓慢的释放它们，让它们包围这个味道是致命的草药的Omega，他的猎物。

 

去他妈的Beta！哈利·波特竟然能装了整整六年的Beta而不被人发现！他该说对此十分印象深刻吗？！

 

斯内普无法想象自己有生之年竟然会用惊恐的眼神看着面前的男孩儿，不，他早就不是男孩儿了，一个成熟的Alpha男人，在这种时候！

 

“出去！现在！”他努力让自己不那么明显的寻找自己的魔杖，但马上绝望的发现它在波特手里。

 

哈利离他远了些，把他的魔杖和自己的收到袖子里，他打量着房间，与他想象的一样，斯内普是那种会让自己在私人空间里放松舒适的那种人，厚实的地毯和柔软的沙发，但这些都不是他的目标，他越过斯内普望向另一扇门。

 

“那是你的卧室吗？”

 

斯内普没有回答，他没来得及回答，波特已经快速的来到他面前将他压向那扇门，同时覆上他的嘴唇。

 

瞬间，他的口鼻都充斥着强大的Alpha信息素的味道，他分辨不出这是什么味道，危机感和强烈的渴求把他撕裂成两半，一半想拼尽全部力气把身上的人掐死，另一半则想紧紧的抱住这具身体让他进入自己，标记自己，成为自己的Alpha。

 

荒唐透顶，他的理智声嘶力竭的呐喊，“那是波特！哈利·波特！”

 

可是他的欲望仍然汹涌，并以一种诱惑的温柔的口吻在他耳边煽风点火，“是的，那是波特，哈利·波特。”

 

卧室的门被自己的后背撞开了，他回过神的时候已经被压在床上了，他拼命挣扎着推开波特，大口呼吸着重获的空气，但这更糟糕了，他呼吸到的都是Alpha的味道，他不得不提醒自己，‘被Omega信息素迷惑的Alpha是没有理智的，他可以上任何在他面前发情的Omega。’

 

“……看清楚……波特，看看你在干什么，像个人类一样维持一丁点儿理智好吗？……我……我床下有抑制剂，拿出来……”

 

哈利看着他被自己啃咬得发红的嘴唇，几乎都要笑出声了，“天，你不是认真的吧？你对一个追求了你一年多的生理功能正常的Alpha说拿出抑制剂我们冷静下来，教授，我觉得即使是以一个四十多岁的老处男来说你也太过天真了。”

 

什么？这是什么意思？斯内普皱起眉头，在被欲望焦灼的茫然中试图捕捉到那个违和点，什么叫追求了一年多？追求谁？

 

哈利不由自主的用手抚平他紧皱的眉头，长长的舒了口气，“就那么难以置信吗？我想着不要吓跑你，要绅士，要循序渐进，但是整整一年你没有让我看到任何希望，你是真的没有察觉呢，还是不相信？”

 

那么说，之前的一年，波特那张总在他面前晃来晃去的愚蠢的笑脸，真的是那个意思了？

 

斯内普发觉自己的欲望竟然瞬间的冷却不少，他用手臂维持两个人的距离，避开波特的手，“你认为自己的人生不够戏剧性所以打算把看起来孤独可怜的赎罪者从寂寞的深渊中拯救出来吗？恕我无法参加这场表现意义丰富的演出，救世主人生里的配角比我的自我定位高太多了。”

 

哈利偏头看他，发现他眼中的欲望变淡了，冷漠浮上水面，又要把自己拒于千里之外，“有意思，你提起戏剧性，要知道你光是走路就能把斗篷翻出花样，真的很有说服力。”哈利扯下他的斗篷扔到一边，神色也冷了下来，“我发现你对自己比对别人刻薄多了，就那么恨自己吗？恨到无法让自己得到幸福？”

 

斯内普抓住他解自己衣服的手，仿佛全身的血液都凝结在血管里，他让自己扯出一个冷笑，“抱歉，我并不觉得自己有什么不幸，更不觉得接受你的施舍能让自己幸福，要么是你自大到又一个更高的境界，要么是我愚蠢到无法认识你话中的正确性，你觉得是哪个呢？我正好知道自己会选哪个。”

 

哈利没有挣脱，反而俯下身顺着他的眉眼吻下去，最终停到耳边，“既然你不觉得自己不幸，那又为什么会觉得我追求你是施舍？”他反手抓住斯内普的手腕，语气更轻了，还参杂着些许恶意，“抓住你了。”

 

波特的手几乎要烫伤他的皮肤，斯内普语塞的张着嘴，徒劳无功的挣扎着想要逃离这种热度，但这种挣扎却让他们彼此的欲望燃烧得更炽热，波特每一次呼吸都在他的皮肤引起颤栗，Alpha信息素的味道越来越浓，这就表示波特快要失控了，他不能……

 

“……不！”斯内普从喉咙里撕扯出声音，“如果你说这是追求，那我可以选择不接受！”

 

哈利把手放在他的欲望上，不轻不重的揉搓着已经硬的不行的勃起，“我不认为你有选择的余地。”

 

“……这……嗯……这就是你的追求？波特，在正常人的定义中，这是强奸……”斯内普不得不拼命把呻吟吞下去，他不能……

 

哈利没有停手，反而轻笑出声，落在斯内普耳边简直如同雷鸣，这绝对不是他想象中哈利·波特会对这句话做出的反应，他应该还有理智的对吧？不可能会这么快就失控！

 

“强奸？”哈利轻轻重复这个单词，另一只手滑到他的下巴上，强迫他转头正视自己，“我亲爱的教授，你看着我，亲口告诉我，你，西弗勒斯·斯内普，对我没有一丝一毫的感情，你永远都不会跟我在一起，你喜欢任何人都不会喜欢我，你没有我会更幸福美满，如果你说出口，我现在会离开你，在临走之前把抑制剂找出来给你，只要你说，说。”

 

在斯内普开口之前，哈利吻了吻他重新皱紧起来的眉心，“你想清楚，只要你说出来，我会离开你，永远都不再打扰你，你的人生中再也没有一个哈利·波特让你自我感动般的偿还什么，也没有第二次机会，明白吗？”

 

“……我……我已经……不欠你……任何……”

 

“不欠？不，你欠我一个莉莉·波特，你不是这么认为的吗？”哈利觉得自己的头脑出奇的冷静，与燃烧的身体相反，那儿冷冰冰的，全部都是他会决绝的拒绝自己的可能，他不想要自己，这念头快把他逼疯了，他不想要自己甚至不是因为他本身，而是因为他的父母，他怎么可能会不想要自己……明明，他就只有自己了。

 

他怎么敢！斯内普凶狠的瞪着他，双手抓住波特的领子翻身压制住对方，他怎么敢！

 

“你总嘲讽我是救世主，没有一个人像你一样把这个词挂在嘴边，可我知道你从来都不那么觉得，所有人，包括罗恩和赫敏，所有人里只有你在第一次看见我时就仅仅只是看到我，而这个我，你不喜欢吗？”哈利用手抓牢身上人的臀瓣，没有控制自己的力气，“你不喜欢支撑你活着的意义吗？西弗勒斯·斯内普，你的一生中总要有一次说出实话的时候，现在就是那个时候，你是不是仍然觉得亏欠我？在你为我赴死的时候你觉得还清了，可你还活着，所以你仍然觉得亏欠我，亏欠我莉莉·波特的生命？”

 

斯内普被巨大的绝望吞噬，闭上双眼，黑暗中似乎什么被燃烧起来了，他闻到那股味道……是……波特？

 

燃烧着的，蜡烛的味道，无法形容的算不上好闻的味道，可是那是火焰的味道，即使微弱，却仍然明亮，摇曳着在他的眼前，‘不要熄灭！’他近乎祈求，‘不要熄灭……’

 

攥紧波特衣领的手放开，渴求的摸索着他的脸，他熟知到印刻在脑海里的脸，哈利·波特，他的，只要他同意，只要他不再逃避，这个人会是他的。

 

难道这么多年的傲罗生涯没有教会那个蠢货不要把罪犯渴望的东西放到他们眼前当诱饵吗？他们会铤而走险，不顾一切。

 

哈利的手顺着他的腰背向上移动，最后压着他的脖颈让他靠近自己，“既然你觉得欠我莉莉·波特，那就还给我吧，我允许你给我们生下的第一个女儿命名。”

 

混蛋。

 

斯内普抓住他的头发，睁开眼睛，“我不得不万分羞愧的承认自己的愚昧……嗯……我……我竟然会觉得你像你的父亲……”

 

他抓着波特的头发把他提到近在咫尺的距离，呼吸着对方的味道，“你可……比他要混蛋的多……”

 

哈利咬住他的嘴唇，翻身重新压住他，粗暴的解开他的衣服，但布料又厚纽扣又多，即使不再有阻碍也繁琐得让他发狂，他抽出魔杖，不管那是谁的，不耐烦的挥了一下，他们之间不存在任何距离了，只有两个人的皮肤，滚烫的、灼烧着的皮肤。

 

那只还放在斯内普臀瓣上的手向里探了探，哈利感觉到抓住自己头发的手指收紧了，“这么湿了？”

 

斯内普的后穴一片泥泞，前端勃起的阴茎吐露出前液，涨得发红，他无法控制的抬起腰身，想要波特更多的抚慰。

 

这就是常年用抑制剂的坏处，一旦将欲望的闸门打开，就再也无法关上了。

 

哈利盯着自己在他身上留下的淤青按耐不住想揉碎他的渴望，他捞起斯内普的一条腿抱在怀里，让Omega的后穴展露在眼前，湿漉漉的泛红的穴口无法控制的开合着，泛白的液体被挤出来，染湿了身下的床单。

 

他将阴茎抵在斯内普的穴口，蹭着，“等等，你是不是还没同意？”

 

哈利不禁都要佩服起自己的忍耐力，在这种时候竟然还想要扳回一城，他坏笑着抚慰Omega火热的欲望，“教授，你需要给我一个准许，不然，这在正常人的定义中，是强奸。”

 

斯内普看向他的眼神凶狠到像是要咬死他，眼眶红红的，充盈着生理性的泪水，因为哈利非常确定他现在比起哭，更想杀了他，他无辜的往前蹭了蹭自己的欲望，被饥饿的后穴堪堪含住一点，“我可以吗？”

 

斯内普能肯定即使老波特加上布莱克他们四个人都从没有一刻让自己如此恨他们，他竟然觉得波特和他父亲很像？自己怎么会那么愚蠢，愚蠢到像那些白痴学生一样？

 

斯内普用那条被波特抓住的腿勾住他的腰，用力将自己撞向他，被进入的感觉瞬间填满了他的内脏，滚烫的阴茎劈开紧致的皮肉征讨到最深处，他听见波特尖锐的吸气声。

 

“哈利·波特，你的一生中总要有一次明白什么是该闭嘴的时候，现在就是那个时刻……呃……啊……”

 

再出色的Alpha也不能在这种时候还保持理智了，哈利凶狠的动了起来，将水淋淋的穴口抽插出更多的液体，床单上的水渍越来越大，斯内普再也无法将声音按在自己的喉咙里。

 

结合如此的原始，全然被欲望驱使支配的野兽将自己的印记留在对方身上，指痕、淤青、抓挠、血迹……

 

斯内普空白一片的脑海不知何时察觉到体内从未发生过的变化，那是被波特侵略到乖顺打开的生殖腔，他的指甲抠在波特的肩膀里，未知的恐惧席卷了他。

 

哈利理所当然的顶进Omega的最深处，阴茎在那里成结，他像野兽一样在他的猎物的颈间嗅来嗅去，最终在腺体处亮出了牙齿。

 

“在那之前，爱你，”哈利的气息喷在斯内普的皮肤上，他竭尽全力的让自己的语气不带任何渴望同样爱意的哀求，就好像不期待除他肉体之外的任何馈赠一样，“我只是觉得你应该知道。”

 

斯内普感觉到他在自己体内射出的精液和腺体处毫不犹豫的刺破，他扬起头，把人类的最致命的弱点亮出来，他的阴茎在没有任何触碰的情况下高潮，全数喷洒到波特的小腹上，两人相连的地方黏腻不堪，让人心生烦躁的触感。

 

但他没有推开，像当年被这个波特救起的时候一样，他凭借稀薄的神智死命的抓着对方的一切，他的所有。

 

是的，莉莉是他世界中的光，可这个永远都不会甘心自己不是主角的波特成为了他的世界。

 

狮子？呵，明明就是头狼崽子。

 

“知道了。”

 

我也是。

 

 

END


End file.
